This invention relates to a container for dispensing a liquid into an opening which is poorly accessible.
More specifically, this invention relates to a container having a frangible seal which, when broken, forms a spout and allows the contents to be controllably poured into the inlet opening of an engine.
When motor oil is poured directly into an oil inlet port, either directly or via a funnel, it flows slowly at first, then in spurts, and spillage invariably occurs. A funnel only exacerbates the problem because once inserted into the inlet opening, it must be raised periodically so that air can enter, otherwise, an air lock will form as the funnel blocks the flow of air into the engine and, as a result, the oil overflows.
Carl D. Russell, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,857, sought to overcome this problem by providing a motor oil bottle having a seal that can be broken by applying manual pressure to the sides of the container. Once the spigot end of the container is inserted into the oil inlet and manual pressure is applied, the broken seal forms a spout as the result of a predetermined breaking pattern. This breaking pattern is deployed in at least two directions so that, when fractured, it creates a two-way valve which admits air to the container and, at the same time, allows the oil to exit.
Unfortunately, the breaking seal and pattern created by Russell, does not create an even flow of oil into the inlet tank and, instead, the oil flows in spurts over the engine valve cover.
Another squeezable container having a frangible seal is described by Edward J. Klassen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,457. In this system, the valve (i.e., septum) remains open and the contents of the container can be discharged so long as it is squeezed. Once the squeezing stops, the valve, or septum reseals itself and the unused contents can be stored.
The difficulty with U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,457 is that it fails to provide a sealing closure member which avoids the spilling of motor oil onto the valve cover of the engine. The septum or seal in this patent does not provide a spout from which a steady stream of motor oil is emitted; instead, the oil is discharged in spurts and it invariably spills onto the engine.
The dispensing container described by Neil Markva in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,390, improves on U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,457 by providing a rupturable membrane or seal having both a xe2x80x9cfixed sectionxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9ctacked section.xe2x80x9d When the container is squeezed, the fixed section remains in place, that is, fixed to the peripheral edges of the container opening, whereas, the tacked section has a xe2x80x9cbursting open portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctear linexe2x80x9d which is ruptured when the container is squeezed and this forms a discharge opening.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,390 is an improvement on known containers, it suffers the same drawbacks. For one, the discharge opening formed upon squeezing the container sidewalls, does not create an even flow of oil into the oil inlet; instead, the oil is emitted in spurts so that it invariably spills onto the engine and environs. Moreover, the opening in the membrane is such that it does not allow sufficient air to reenter the bottle for further dispensing when the container is squeezed again.
Accordingly, there is a need for an oil dispensing container which will allow a user to pour motor oil into the inlet opening of an auto engine with an even flow and in such manner as to avoid spilling onto the engine per se.
The object of this invention is to provide a storage container for controllably dispensing a liquid into a small-sized opening.
A further object provides for a liquid storage container having a seal closure means which can be opened by squeezing the sides of the container while inverted and in registry with the oil inlet opening of an engine.
Still, another object is to provide a liquid storage container in which the closure means is a frangible membrane or film having a pinpoint hole at its center and an impressed pattern of serially disposed incisions which, when broken, form an opening from which the contents of the container can be poured.
The container and seal of this invention have particular application in dispensing motor oil into an engine; however, it will be appreciated by those skilled in this field that this invention may be used to dispense any liquid or other flowable material neatly into a small-sized opening.
Another object, and a preferred embodiment of this invention, provides for a container having a cylindrical neck and a top opening to which is secured a rupturable retaining seal and threaded cap. The seal is secured along its peripheral edge to the top opening of said neck and its center contains a pinpoint hole or opening through which the contents of the container are impelled to flow in a thin stream once the threaded cap is removed and the container is inverted.
A unique feature resides in the configuration and disposition of the incisions which are serially arranged on the container seal. These incisions are of two lengths, one abbreviated and the other longitudinally extended. Both are arranged in spoke-like fashion around the center hole or pinpoint hole at the center of this seal so that when fully open, they form, in combination, a drain from which the contents of the container can be poured.
The incisions play a unique role in forming the drain opening of this invention and they distinguish the present container and seal from those which are known. When the body portion of the container is inverted and manually squeezed, the longitudinally extending incisions rupture or separate entirely in the direction of the pinpoint hole to form a drain opening. This ensures a complete opening when manual pressure is applied. On the other hand, the abbreviated incisions, once opened, do not extend to the center hole; instead, they burst open along the incision line and contribute to the formation of the drain opening by allowing the seal to bend backwards. This interaction between the abbreviated incisions and longitudinal incisions results in the formation of a drain opening which is unique because it permits the contents of the container to be poured evenly and smoothly without spurts and surges.
Also, unlike Markva (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,390), the seal of this invention is characterized by incisions which are completely open, that is, they do not rupture or xe2x80x98break openxe2x80x99 when the container is manually squeezed but, instead, they separate. In Markva, the seal or membrane is unitary and must be broken open to discharge the container""s contents.
In this invention, the incisions are left open by design and they separate only after the cap is removed, the container is inverted and squeezing is applied. To be sure, a small amount of oil escapes once the cap is removed and the container is inverted, but this is a manageable amount and it does not impair the user""s ability to control fluid flow. Moreover, the incisions cannot separate so long as the cap remains in place because the film and its incisions lie tightly against the inside of the cap and they thus remain in place until the pouring step is commenced. A gauge of foil or film is important to the threshold of pressure required to control fluid flow.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawings and preferred embodiment. These show basically a container and retaining seal in which the container has a cylindrical neck equipped with a threaded vertical wall for engaging a threaded cap. The neck terminates in a top opening through which the contents of the container may be poured.
The seal of this container is secured to the top opening of the neck by adhesive or heat seal means or the like and it is comprised of separate sections which open under pressure so as to expose the contents of the container and provide a spout or drain from which the contents may be poured. The seal is characterized by the following features:
(1) it is impervious to liquids;
(2) it is secured peripherally to the top edge opening of said neck;
(3) it contains at its center a pin-point hole or center hole; and
(4) it contains a pattern of separable incisions which lie serially about the pinpoint hole, in spoke-like fashion so that, when separated, they form a spout or drain opening from which the contents of the container can be poured.
The incisions extend inwardly of the peripheral edge in the direction of the pinpoint hole and they are of two lengths, one abbreviated and the other being of greater degree and longitudinally extended. They are arranged in a sequential pattern, one after the other.
The following drawings form a part of this invention and show an embodiment which is illustrative but not limitative of the invention which is sought to be covered.